RAHASIA
by Anna-tachi Team
Summary: Apa itu rahasia? Apakah sesuatu yang tidak diketahui orang lain? Ataukah sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari orang lain? Atau... Hal yang tidak diketahui banyak orang? Yang manapun... Rahasia tetaplah sebuah rahasia. (By : Anna Akihana)


**~ Rose Opera ~**

Apa itu rahasia?

Apakah sesuatu yang tidak diketahui orang lain?

Ataukah sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari orang lain?

Atau... Hal yang tidak diketahui banyak orang?

Yang manapun... Rahasia tetaplah sebuah rahasia.

**~ Rose Opera ~**

**D. Rose Skyscraper Present:**

**Rahasia**

**Vampire Knight **

**Kaname x Zero**

**Copyright : Matsuri Hino**

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Hal paling tidak menyenangkan yang dapat terjadi di Cross Academy adalah, perselisihan antara ketua asrama bulan, Kaname Kuran, dan salah satu anggota petugas kedisiplinan sekolah, Zero Kiryuu.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, dua orang ini memang bukan perpaduan yang bagus. Yang satunya berambut silver dengan seragam hitam, yang satunya berambut coklat gelap dengan seragam putih. Yang satunya tenang dan angkuh, yang satunya cuek dan berlidah tajam. Jika mereka berdua bertemu, pertengkaran pasti terjadi. Dalam bentuk apapun itu.

Salah satunya adalah saat rapat anggota OSIS Cross Academy, dimana Kaname Kuran berposisi sebagai ketuanya. Zero, tidak segan sedikitpun beradu argumen dengan sang Vampire berdarah murni itu, bahkan sampai membentaknya. Dan setiap kejadian bentak-membentak atau perselisihan lainnya terjadi antara keduanya, mereka pasti akan menyelesaikan perselisihan itu saat itu juga. Bahkan, terkadang Yuuki mendapati Zero baru kembali ke rumah mereka ketika menjelang siang hari. Seperti sekarang ini.

Zero baru kembali saat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang. Yang itu berarti hari ini dia tidak mengikuti kelas lagi. Wajahnya kelihatan kusut dan lelah. Tak jarang dia datang dengan pakaian robek, berdebu, basah kuyup, dan lain sebagainya. Yuuki selalu tidak suka jika melihat Zero kembali dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu.

"Zero? Kenapa baru kembali sekarang?" tanya Yuuki, agak tidak enak juga, karena seragam milik Zero robek sana-sini.

"Salahkan si brengsek Kuran itu." ujarnya tajam. Mungkin agak sensitif mendengar nama besar Kaname Kuran yang meluncur dari mulutnya sendiri. Dia berjalan menaiki tangga, agak sedikit terpincang.

"Zero... Mau kubantu?" tawar Yuuki. Agak kasihan pada pemuda itu karena kesulitan berjalan. Zero terlihat meringis menahan sakit, namun dia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku mau istirahat, setidaknya sampai waktu pergantian kelas nanti. Jadi tolong jangan menggangguku, ya, Yuuki?"

Dan Zero tidak repot-repot mendengar jawaban Yuuki, karena dia langsung memaksakan kakinya yang sakit untuk segera naik ke atas.

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Yuuki sudah bersiap-siap dengan seragam day class nya untuk menjalankaan tugas sebagai guardian. Gadis manis yang selalu ceria itu menyisir rambutnya dengan riang. Hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan senpai yang sangat disukainya, walaupun dia sangat menyadari bahwa senpai itu adalah seorang Vampire.

"Zero, kau belum selesai?"

Yuuki memanggil saudara angkatnya dari bawah, gadis jenaka itu masih bersenandung riang, tidak menyadari bahwa saudara angkatnya tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Zero?"

Yuuki memanggil nama itu sekali lagi. Tak mendapat jawaban lagi, gadis itu mengernyit. Dia memutuskan untuk menyusul saudara angkatnya itu ke kamarnya, mengabaikan jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 6. Dia membimbing kaki kaki kecilnya menaiki tangga kayu menuju ke lantai 2. Matanya menatap pintu coklat yang merupakan jalan masuk ke kamar Zero.

"Zero?"

Yuuki memanggil pemuda itu lagi, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya, gadis itu menarik kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci dan membukanya.

"Zero?"

Yuuki bisa melihat Zero berbaring diatas kasurnya dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dia mendekati pemuda itu dan melihat ada yang aneh pada saudara angkatnya itu. Wajah Zero memerah, tubuhnya juga basah karena keringat, seperti sehabis lomba lari marathon.

"Zero, kau kenapa? Kau sakit?"

Yuuki mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh kening Zero. Dan bisa dirasakannya dahi pemuda itu agak panas.

"Kau demam?" tanya Yuuki. Zero menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau pergilah duluan, nanti kususul. Aku mau mandi dulu."

Yuuki mengawasi Zero yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Pemuda itu terlihat lemas. Sepertinya dia sakit sungguhan.

Clek

Zero mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Dia menghela nafas lega. Tapi tiba-tiba, dari belakang, seseorang memeluknya.

"He... Hmph!"

Orang itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, sementara tangan yang lain masuk ke dalam celana milik Zero. Zero mendesah tertahan ketika merasakan tangan dingin itu memompa miliknya dengan tempo pelan. Zero bersandar pada dada orang yang memeluknya, sembari mencengkram erat lengan yang membungkam mulutnya.

Orang itu mempercepat tempo di bawah sana, membuat tubuh Zero makin meremang. Dan tak lama, sebuah cairan hangat keluar dan membasahi tangan orang itu. Orang itu kemudian melepas bungkamannya di mulut Zero. Sebagai gantinya, dia menarik dagu pemuda itu, menghadapkan wajahnya padanya.

Mereka berdua kini saling berhadapan, dan kemudian bibir mereka bertemu, saling menawan milik satu sama lain dalam cumbuan basah.

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Zero baru turun dari kamarnya 20 menit kemudian. Waktu yang menurut Yuuki tidak lazim dihabiskan di kamar mandi. Tapi Yuuki bersyukur karena ekspresi pemuda itu kembali seperti sedia kala ketika turun. Sepertinya tadi Zero masuk angin, dan mungkin dia muntah banyak di kamar mandi, karena itu membutuhkan waktu lama.

"Sudah... Ayo berangkat."

Zero berjalan keluar rumah, diikuti Yuuki yang mengekor di belakangnya. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir sebelum libur untuk pelaksanaan Ujian Nasional, dan kedua guardian itu hampir yakin kalau lapangan hari ini akan sangat penuh. Dan benar saja, baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, suara jeritan histeris langsung terdengar.

"Gezz... Dasar perempuan."

Yuuki terkikik pelan melihat Zero yang dengan sigap langsung melesat, memotong kerumunan siswa siswi day class yang penuh sesak. Memberi jalan untuk para siswa night class lewat. Hunter itu heran juga, kenapa para perempuan itu mau-mau saja berkumpul penuh sesak dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila begitu?

Teriakan para siswi day class semakin menjadi. Oh... Demi Kyo Dir en Grey yang beralih profesi menjadi penyanyi opera, Zero tahu betul apa artinya itu.

Gerbang besi tempa terbuka lebar, menghadirkan sosok siswa siswi night class yang tak pernah sedikitpun menoleh untuk menatap para siswa siswi day class. Sejak dulu, hanya ada 2 orang yang selalu menarik minat para night class. Yang pertama, Yuuki Cross yang merupakan putri angkat Kaien Cross, dan yang kedua, Zero Kiryuu, musuh abadi sang ketua asrama bulan.

Teriakan itu semakin menjadi, membuat Zero makin gondok dan makin garang. Para siswi day class sontak diam seketika ketika melihat aura membunuh yang memancar dari pemuda itu.

Sementara itu, Kaname yang melihatnya hanya terkikik pelan, membuat Zero langsung menoleh dan menatap tajam sang aristokrat muda.

"Apa yang kaua tertawakan, brengsek?"

Kaname meredam tawanya, mengubahnya jadi sebuah senyuman yang entah kenapa bagi Zero itu sangat mencoreng harga dirinya.

"Jangan memasang senyuman bodohmu itu." ujar Zero dingin. Kaname mendekati pemuda itu, senyumannya sudah menghilang sejak lama. Tanpa disadari keduanya, para makhluk yang ada di tempat itu langsung was-was. Takut jika terjadi pertengkaran dadakan yang selalu terjadi jika 2 pemuda itu bertemu.

Kaname berhenti tepat di samping Zero. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Zero dan membisikan sesuatu, membuat wajah sang surai perak memerah seketika. Yuuki menerka jika Zero pastilah sangat marah.

Tapi sebaliknya, Kaname malah mengulum senyum. Selanjutnya, sang pemimpin klan Kuran itu memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

Yuuki menghela nafas. Hal buruk akan segera terjadi.

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Hal membosankan bagi Yuuki adalah liburan di rumah tanpa ada yang menemani. Sebenarnya ada sih, tapi sangat tidak asyik menurutnya jika dia hanya liburan di rumah dengan Kaien. Lalu kemana Zero?

Dia mendapat misi dari asosiasi hunter untuk membasmi sarang level e. Dan kalaupun pemuda itu ada, dia tak akan mau diajak menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Kaname sendiri?

Oh... Jangan tanya. Jangankan bertemu, masuk ke asrama bulan saja dia tidak diizinkan. Entah mengapa, tapi jika dia pergi ke asrama bulan sendirian, dia tidak akan diizinkan masuk. Beda cerita jika dia pergi bersama dengan Zero, pintu akan terbuka dengan sangat lebar untuknya.

Yah... Mungkin saja, itu adalah peraturan baru yang dibuat sang ayah.

"Yuuki...!"

Kaien berjalan dengan riang ke dalam rumah.

"Nee... Yuuki, apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Yuuki berbalik, kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak... Ada apa, kepala sekolah?"

"Tolong berikan ini pada Kaname." ujar Kaien pada Yuuki. "Jika kau tidak boleh masuk, katakan saja aku yang menyuruhmu."

Yuuki mengangguk, kemudian menerima dokumen yang diminta ayahnya untuk diserahkan pada Kaname. Maka dengan bergegas, dia segera menuju asrama bulan.

Seperti yang telah diduganya, dia tidak diizinkan masuk. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya pula, dia berhasil masuk ke dalam asrama bulan. Maka dengan tergesa, dia segera menuju ke kamar Kaname. Heran juga dirinya, karena tidak menemui satu vampire pun disana.

Yuuki sudah sampai di depan kamar Kaname, dia hendak membuka pintu kamar pemuda itu.

"Nggh..."

Tapi dia urungkan niatnya ketika mendengar suara aneh dari dalam sana.

Yuuki mengernyit. Suara apa itu?

Karena didorong oleh rasa penasaran, dia membuka sedikit pintu itu. Dia melihat sebuah kursi, yang diduduki oleh seorang siswa day class. Dia tidak tahu siapa, tapi dia tahu itu siswa day class dari seragam hitamnya.

Siswa itu menatap ke arah lain, sementara Yuuki bisa melihat seseorang berseragam night class tengah berlutut di depan siswa itu. Yuuki mengernyit. Siapa mereka? Kenapa melakukan hal seperti itu di kamar Kaname?

Yuuki hendak mendobrak pintu itu dan melabraknya...

"Kana.. Me."

Tapi dia berhenti ketika mendengar nama dan suara yang dikenalnya.

"Hnn... Nghh..."

Sosok berseragam hitam itu kini memalingkan wajah kearahnya. Dan seketika Yuuki mundur dari posisi awalnya. Berkas yang dibawanya tadi terjatuh, dilupakan sama sekali. Dia berlari, meninggalkan moon dorm.

**~ Rose Opera ~**

"Nggh..."

Dada Zero naik turun, matanya setengah menutup. Pemuda bersurai silver itu membenamkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, lantaran tak kuat menahan sensasi yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tatap aku Zero..."

Zero menggeleng pelan. Dia terlalu malu untuk menatap Kaname saat ini. Dia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Zero..."

Kaname membisikan nama itu dengan seduktif, membuat Zero mengeram tertahan. Kaname mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Zero memejamkan matanya, Kaname mengulum telinganya dengan lembut, kemudian berpindah ke lehernya. Zero membenamkan jari-jarinya dalam surai coklat gelap Kaname. Sementara tubuhnya mulai menikmati sentuhan dari sang pureblood.

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Rahasia itu...

Tidak mungkin dibagi pada siapapun... Apalagi jika yang memilikinya adalah vampire posesif...

**~ Rose Opera ~**


End file.
